Alice oneshot
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: Alice one-shot. What happens when Alice sees Bella jump off the cliff.
1. Chapter 1

_So I was bored and wondered what happened when Alice saw Bella jump off the cliff…okay I know she got on a plane and went straight there but I have to know what was going on when she saw it so…I took it upon myself to write because I love Alice._

Of course I was worried about Edward…he shouldn't have left Bella like he did I know we were trying to protect her but the flashes I get of her worry me. I always _see_ when she is going to fall apart again; I don't tell anyone because I promised Edward I wouldn't look but I'm not…I'm just so attuned to Bella. I miss her and my brother; Edward is off tracking down Victoria as far as I know, when he isn't tracking her he is curled up in a ball in pain…he misses Bella so much, he can't bear not having her but he doesn't want to hurt her by being there. But I'm optimistic that Edward won't be able to bear it much longer, I know he won't he loves Bella too much so I haven't mourned…yet. We were in Denali visiting Tanya and Kate and Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. I had researched my human life my name was Mary Alice Brandon I had a sister named Cynthia my niece was still alive in Biloxi…I found my grave my death date and the date of my admission to the asylum is the same; my parents apparently didn't like having a daughter who saw the future.

"Alice what are you doing?" Jasper asked exasperated when my face went blank

"Its called seeing the future Jasper…I'd tell you to try it but you can't." I replied I was looking for Edward trying to see if he was coming home, he wasn't…not for awhile anyway.

"What are you looking for? We promised remember?"

I sighed "I'm not looking for Bella, I'm looking for Edward."

"Is he coming home?" Esme asked quietly beside me

I shook my head "Not for awhile anyway."

"Is he still grieving for the human girl?" Tanya asked

I nodded and the vision hit; Bella on a cliff facing getting ready to jump "No." I whispered as Bella jumped "No!" I shouted

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked putting his arm around my shoulders

"Hold on!" I gasped I waited for Bella to come back up she didn't and I started to sob

"What is it? Alice what is wrong? Is it Edward?" Esme asked

I shook my head "Bella." I gasped "Jumped off a cliff…she's dead." I jumped off the couch where I sat

"What?" Esme jumped up

"She killed herself…I waited for her to come up." I sobbed and went back searching she still hadn't came up

"Well…Edward will come home now." Rosalie said

"We aren't telling him." I said

"Why not? He won't want to be lied to!" Rosalie said

"I have to go…comfort Charlie, don't tell Edward." I said

"Alice, you can't go to Forks…we promised Edward." Jasper said

I nodded "We did…but I'm going." I said and rushed out the door Carlisle was standing there

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked

"Bella jumped off a cliff, I have to go comfort Charlie." I answered

"Take the Mercedes." Carlisle handed me his keys

"I'll be back as soon as possible…don't tell Edward." I got in the car and drove to Forks I wished the entire way I had hunted recently my eyes were pitch black nobody was home when I got to Charlie's I went in with the key from under the eaves and waited. I was slightly surprised when I heard the rumble of Bella's truck outside it stopped for a moment or two then started again. What was going _on_?

A few minutes later it stopped in front of the house again someone walked to the door and opened it they walked in and flicked on the light she walked in. Her knees trembled for a second and she nearly fell then she hurled herself at me.

"Alice, oh, Alice!" Bella cried as she slammed into me

"Bella?" I asked relieved and confused she locked her arms around me gasping I dragged her to the living room and onto my lap I rubbed her back gently

"I'm…sorry," she blubbered "I'm just…so happy…to see you!"


	2. Author Note Important an idea for Alice

Okay so I was thinking about my Alice One-Shot. And I wondered if anyone would want me to right the entire book of NEW MOON in Alice's point of view because I have a few ideas for everything and I plan to use everything that Stephenie Meyer wrote as extras and outtakes to help me out because I want everything to be like the book and since in the Rosalie One-shot she wrote it says Alice hadn't mourned I'm going to use that. Also I'm thinking about writing how I think NEW MOON should have ended starting with the phone call. I mean HELLO! Alice sooo should have called and told Rosalie that Bella was alive...just saying Alice should have been the blonde there lol no offense to blondes. Or Alice. I love Alice or this wouldn't be wrote. Oh and since I didn't put it on my other author notes me and Kan-Can (my best friend slash sister) are writing a Alice and Jasper story together that might take awhile. And I want to tell you our funny family story lol. Okay so her dad is my dad's brother and Kan-Can's mom is my dad's sister and me and Kanzas are sisters and her little brother David...well I think he is an adopted Alien lol. We live in Appilatchia (Can't spell) lol but what I just wrote is our huge joke. Truthfully we all go to church together and our parents (minus my mom considering she hasn't seen them except a few times in the past five years since my parents are divorced) are best friends and me and Kanzas are best friends and David is a sweetheart...sometimes lol. Anyway tell me what you think of my idea but just so you know it will be quite a while...maybe next Summer since I have so many stories in the works and school and hopefully boys...oh how I hope there are boys, did I mention boys? lol so yea.


End file.
